Four Is The Charm
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Prue is somehow brought back from the dead,but by good or evil magic?Piper struggles to get pregnant,Paige has a secret,Phoebe and Cole wonder if they're really meant to be together and an ancient prophesy begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Four Is The Charm: Problems arise when Prue is somehow brought back to life…but by good or evil magic? Piper struggles to get pregnant, Paige has a secret and Phoebe and Cole wonder if they really are meant to be together. Takes place in Season 7 but there will be no Zankou or Avatars or anything like that. **

**Characters**

**Prudence Halliwell: Telekinesis and astral projection. Prue is now immortal and the eldest Charmed One. After a spell is cast so that everyone believes that she never died, Prue returns to her job as a photographer at 415 magazine. **

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Molecular combustion and temporal stasis. Piper went from middle sister, to oldest and now is the second-eldest. She is married to her whitelighter Leo and owns the popular nightclub P3. **

**Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation and empathy. Phoebe went from youngest sister, to middle and now second-youngest. She is engaged to Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor. She works as the advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. **

**Paige Matthews: Orbing, TK orbing, partial healing and sensing. Paige is the youngest Halliwell and was reunited with her sisters after Prue's death. She was romantically involved with Agent Kyle Brody before he died. **

**Leo Wyatt: Whitelighter. Leo is Piper's husband.**

**Cole Turner: Shimmering and energy balls. Cole is the demon Belthazor, but now only uses his powers for good. He is engaged to Phoebe and works as a lawyer. **

_**Chapter One**_

Paige Matthews stared at the framed photograph of her and Kyle Brody, her brown eyes full of tears. "Oh, Kyle, I wish you were here," She whispered. Paige placed photo frame backon her dressing table and rested her hands on her stomach. "We need you." Wiping away her tears, Paige exited her bedroom and made her way up to the attic. She pushed the door open gently to see a flurry of golden lights appearing out of nowhere. Her jaw dropped as the lights disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and a confused look on her stunning face. She was wearing black leather pants and a dark blue silky camisole.

"P-Prue?" Paige whispered. The woman's baby blue eyes focused on Paige, wondering who she was. She gasped.

"Paige?" Prudence Halliwell cried out. "What am I doing here?"

Minutes after Paige had orbed out, leaving Prue alone in the attic, the witchlighter orbed back in with two complaining sisters.

"Paige, you can't just orb to my work like-." Phoebe stopped when she saw Prue stood there, looking uncomfortable.

"Prue?" Piper and Phoebe practically screamed in unison. Prue smiled and held out her hands.

"In the flesh…I think," She said. At lightning speed, the two sisters ran to Prue and flung themselves into her open arms, sobbing. Prue looked slightly stunned, still wondering why the hell she was here.

"How…what…and why?" Piper blurted out in between sobs. Paige shifted her feet, not feeling entirely welcome.

"I don't know," Prue replied. "I was talking to Mom and then the next thing I knew, I was here and I saw Paige." Piper and Phoebe glanced over at Paige and smiled.

"Paige meet Prue," Phoebe said softly. Paige smiled nervously at her eldest sister. Prue walked over and pulled Paige into a hug.

"It's good to finally meet you, Paige," She told her.

"You too," Paige said happily. Piper clapped her hands together and announced, "Okay, people! The return of our dead sister! This causes for a celebration!" Phoebe laughed, but knew very well that they couldn't just go out and celebrate. People would recognize Prue.

"We should cast a spell first," Paige said. "So that nobody remembers that Prue died." Prue nodded. "Can you write one?" She asked. Paige looked thoughtful for a moment before chanting, "_Hear the words, hear the rhyme, make everyone believe that Prue never died._" A golden light washed over the city and the triquatra on the Book of Shadows began to glow.

"_The Power of Four forever more,"_ The sisters heard Grams whisper, her voice echoing around the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Prue woke up wondering where she was. Then she realized. She was in their mom's old room seeing as Paige had taken hers. She groaned, feeling the desperate need for caffeine. The telekinetic climbed out of bed and padded downstairs, still wearing her pajamas.

"Morning," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She opened them to see Paige and Cole sat at the breakfast table. "You!" She hissed, ready to use her telekinesis on the half demon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paige yelled, jumping to her feet and making the letter T with her hands. "Prue, Cole lives here now," She informed her big sister. "He and Phoebe are engaged." Prue's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" She shouted. "How can she be marrying a _demon?_" Paige raised one eyebrow and said honestly, "I've been asking myself the same thing." Cole stood up and glanced at the two sisters. He sighed.

"Well, I'm off to work," He told them and shimmered out. Prue turned to back to Paige and said, "Where are Phoebe and Piper anyway?"

"Work," The witchlighter said. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her by her throat.

"No, Paige!" Prue cried. She was about to use her powers, when the demon stabbed Paige in the stomach with an athame and shimmered out. Paige gasped and fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"My…baby…" She choked out before everything went black.

A/N: Paige is pregnant! Can you guess who the father is? R & R!

Next chapter: Paige survives, but does her baby? Also, Cole finds himself attracted to another woman (please don't kill me!) and Piper is transported to the future…by who?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Leo orbed in with Piper to find Prue sobbing over Paige's lifeless body. "Leo, heal her!" Prue cried, mascara sliding down her pale face. Leo ran to Paige's side and held his hands over the wound. A familiar golden glow appeared as the blood gash slowly disappeared.

"What's taking so long?" Piper demanded, her brown eyes full of tears.

"She nearly died," Leo murmured as he continued to heal the youngest Charmed One. Seconds later, the wound disappeared and Paige sat up quickly, yelling, "My baby!" Piper's jaw dropped. Paige was pregnant!

"Y-You're pregnant," She gasped. Paige grimaced. Out of all her sisters, Paige was worried how Piper would react the most seeing as she and Leo had been trying for a baby for so long. Slowly, she nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor as Leo helped her up.

"Who's the father?" Piper asked after a minute of awkward silence. A rosy pink colour blossomed on Paige's normally chalk white cheeks.

"Kyle," She whispered, her throat dry. Piper's eyes widened with shock. Kyle Brody – Paige's boyfriend and their good friend – had recently been murdered by a demon and Paige was pregnant with his child.

Prue looked confused. "Who's Kyle?" She asked.

"Me," Kyle Brody said, appearing in a swirl of whitelighter orbs. Paige gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kyle!" She cried out. "But…but…you're dead!" Kyle laughed, causing a warm feeling to flow through Paige's body. She had missed him so much. And now he was here. Right in front of her.

"Yeah, it's still kind of weird," He told her. "But the elders made me a whitelighter like Leo. Guess I must have made something off my life after all. At first I wasn't allowed to see you but know the elders know about our baby and they said I can be with you." A grin spread across Paige's face and she ran into his open arms. He swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. Giggling, she orbed them both up to her bedroom.

Prue raised one eyebrow. "Well, at least one of my sisters is happy," She said, staring at Piper. "You okay, sis?" Piper looked at Prue to find that her vision was blurred. She stumbled backwards only to have Leo catch her.

"Piper…" He said, but his voice was quiet and fuzzy to her ears. She moaned and everything went dark…

Piper's eyes flickered open to find that she was in P3. But this wasn't her P3. It was a mess. The place was wrecked! The tables and chairs were smashed to pieces, the bar was covered in dust, and bottles lay shattered on the floor with the alcohol flowing steadily through the club. Piper gasped at the sight of the broken P3 sign, the glass sparkling on the dark floor.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and spun around, ready to blow up any intruding demons. Instead she saw three girls that looked familiar to her. "Who are you?" Piper demanded. The girls exchanged glances before the one in the middle replied, "Paisley Samantha Brody." Piper's jaw dropped. Was this Paige's daughter? Was she in the future?

"Are you Paige's daughter?" Piper asked. Paisley looked down and then looked back up, her dark brown eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hell yeah," She said. "These are my cousins, Phoenix and Payton." Piper looked at all three teenagers. Paisley was the mirror image of Paige with curly dark brown hair but her skin was more olive coloured like her father's. Her pouty lips were coated with clear gloss and purple glitter sparkled on her eyelids. She wore a violet tank top with fishnet sleeves that exposed her pancake flat stomach and dark blue jeans that were tucked into her knee-high black leather stiletto boots.

"Who is whose daughter?" Piper asked, eyeing Phoenix and Payton cautiously. Phoenix had golden brown hair that she had pulled back into two braids and she wore a cropped thin green hooded sweater and combat pants. She held her head up high, trying not to show the pain in her eyes.

Payton however had her mint green eyes fixed on Piper, glowing with excitement. She had waist-length brown hair that was loose and flowing over her shoulders. She wore a denim ruffle skirt and a light pink top with one sleeve slipping down to reveal one pale shoulder. Around her neck was a gold triquatra necklace and many gold bangles jangled on her wrists.

"Phoenix is Phoebe's and Cole's and Payton's is yours," Paisley explained. Piper's hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at her future daughter.

"S-So I have a daughter after all?" She gasped. Payton was about to go over and hug her mom but Paisley stopped her.

"No offence, Aunt Piper, but we don't have time for hugs and kisses and all things mushy," The eldest future Halliwell said sharply. "We called you here because we need your help vanquishing Belthazor, also known as Cole Turner." As Piper's glance flickered to Phoenix, the demon-witch looked away, not wanting anyone to see how painful this was for her.

"Why?" Piper asked, staring at Phoenix with concern.

"Because in a few years time after Phoenix and Payton are born and Aunt Prue is pregnant, Cole is seduced by a powerful evil witch and she sends him to kill you, my mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue," Paisley explained. Piper gasped at the very thought. Even when Cole was evil, he couldn't kill Phoebe. "He attacked you all and killed Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue and her unborn baby," Paisley continued. "You and my mom survived and you took me and my cousins to a safe house that the Elders had set up for us. We were not allowed to leave without casting spells on ourselves so that demons couldn't sense us. But when I was thirteen, Payton was twelve and Phoenix was nine, the source found us and sent Belthazor and loads of other demons after us. You were killed, but my mom orbed us 'up there'. After about three years we thought it was safe to go back down to earth, but the demons were waiting for us and killed my mom. I orbed myself and my cousins here, but a cloaking spell on the place and we've been hiding here ever since. We got the book out of the manor to make the vanquishing potion for Belthazor but Aunt Phoebe had gotten rid of it. We need your help. You've made it before. We need you to make it again." Piper couldn't speak. This was too much to take in. How could Cole turn evil? How could he kill Phoebe? She turned to Phoenix who had tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see her niece in pain. She couldn't stand to see any of her family in pain, especially not her future daughter and nieces. She would do this. For them.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hoped you liked it! R & R!

Next chapter: Piper helps her daughter and nieces vanquish Future Cole and returns to her own timeline to find that her sisters were attacked at the manor and Cole, Leo and Cole nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep up the good work my lovelies!**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Okay, now put the mandrake root in," Piper ordered, stirring the potion that she and her future daughter were making whilst Phoenix and Paisley came up with a spell to get into the Halliwell Manor which had been taken over by demons and was protected against good magic.

Payton dropped the mandrake root in and Piper continued to stir. She couldn't help staring at the teenager as she did so.

"What?" Payton asked self consciously, noticing that Piper kept looking at her. Her mother smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful, you know?" The time-freezing witch said quietly. Payton blushed. Secretly, she missed hearing her mother say that. Payton had gone through life thinking that she was ugly but her mother had always told her that she was beautiful. It was nice to hear her say it again.

"You always used to say that to me," Payton muttered, a sad smile on her face. Piper took her hand and squeezed it.

"When we've vanquished Cole and I go back I'll do everything I can to stop him turning evil," She said firmly. "Now we need some of his flesh. Have you managed to get any?" Payton shook her head. Trying not to seem disappointed, Piper turned to her nieces and yelled, "How's the spell coming along?"

"It's done!" Paisley said, coming over to them. "Okay, everybody hold hands." The four Halliwells held hands as Paisley chanted, "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, take us to where evil dwells, back to the home of the Halliwells." In a swirl of lights they disappeared and reappeared in their family home to find it swarming with demons.

"WITCHES!" One yelled, hurling an energy ball at them. Paisley quickly held out her hands and yelled, "FORCEFIELD!" A forcefield of orbs appeared, surrounded the Halliwells, causing the energy ball to bounce off and fly back at the demon, vanquishing him instantly.

"Okay, Belthazor is protected by the best demon guards," Paisley said. "We'll have to fight our way to him or die trying."

"Gee, Paisley ya really know how to make us feel better!" Payton joked half-seriously. Phoenix rolled her eyes as Paisley continued to keep the forcefield up. After a few minutes of demons throwing energy balls at it, the forcefield began to falter and fell down.

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Piper snapped and froze the room. "Okay, this won't last long so let's do some serious house cleaning!" Phoenix laughed and a stream of fire shot out of her hands, spreading through the demons, vanquishing them all.

"Living room clear!" She said cheerfully and strode confidently into the next room. "Okay, who wants to fight me?" She teased the demons. Most of them shimmered out, but some remained loyal and stayed to fight.

"Big mistake," Payton said, her eyes flashing dangerously. A bolt of electricity shot out of her hand and hit one demon, causing him to explode. The remaining three demons glanced at each other fearfully.

"Tell us where Belthazor is," Paisley said, her voice as hard as steel.

"Right here."

The four Halliwells spun around to see Cole Turner enter the room. He nodded to the demons and they shimmered out.

"Father," Phoenix spat. Cole smiled and turned into Belthazor.

"I don't want to kill you, Phoenix," He growled. "I want you to join me. You're evil, Phoenix. It's inside of you and it's who you are. Join me." Phoenix clenched her fists and stared at him spitefully.

"NO!" She yelled. Quickly, Phoenix pulled the athame out of her belt and shimmered over to her father. With lightning fast speed, she stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, turning him back into his human form. He cried out in pain as his own daughter sliced a chunk of flesh from his arm. She stared at him, her eyes burning with hatred.

"You bastard," She hissed. "I am nothing like you." Wordlessly, she walked over to her cousin and aunt and shimmered them out, leaving the mighty Belthazor lying, bleeding, on the floor.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Piper practically shouted as they arrived back at what was left of her once successful club. Phoenix shrugged and made her way over to the unfinished potion, clutching the Belthazor flesh so tightly in her hand that his blood was oozing out and trickling down her wrists. Payton grimaced as Phoenix, taking a step back, added to flesh to the potion. There was a large _poof _indicating that the potion was complete.

Silently, Phoenix poured the potion into four vials and handed them to her cousins and aunt. "Back up," She told them, grabbing her own. "Now, let's bring Daddy Dearest here." Putting on a brave face, she said, "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here." In an explosion of lights, Cole appeared before them. Phoenix held up the potion threateningly. Cole spread out his arms mockingly.

"Don't I even get a hug?" He asked, grinning evilly. "You won't do it, Phoenix. I know you can't." Phoenix began to lower her arm, loosing determination. Cole smirked. Phoenix shook her head angrily.

"No!" She yelled. "I won't let you win! I hate you, you bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" Before he could say another word, Phoenix hurled the potion at her father, hitting him squarely in the chest. Cole looked into his daughter's cold blue eyes, the same as his own, as flames erupted around him.

"I'll always love you," He told her before exploding into nothingness. Phoenix watched emotionlessly as her father disappeared forever. Paisley pulled her into a hug and Piper's heart filled with sadness as her niece sobbed her heart out. Payton caught her mother's eye and walked over, holding out a vial full of a pink liquid.

"Here," She said quietly, handing Piper the potion. "Drink it. It will take you back to your time." Piper nodded and embraced her daughter, inhaling her sweet flowery smell.

"I love you," Piper told her daughter. Taking a deep breath, she gulped down the potion and the last thing she saw was Payton's face before she returned to her own time.

Piper gasped when she saw the state of the manor. The place was wrecked! "PRUE, PAIGE, PHOEBE!" She yelled, running into the sunroom. She screamed when she saw Prue lying on the floor, a deep cut etched into her face, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Next to her lay an unconscious Paige who looked like she'd just been knocked out.

"Omigod, Prue!" Piper exclaimed, running to her sister's side. She checked her pulse to find that she was barely breathing. "Oh god!" She cried. "We didn't get you back just to loose you! LEO! LEO, GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" But he didn't come. "LEO!" No swirling orbs. Instead she heard the door open and Phoebe yelling, "Piper! Cole's disappeared!" The empathic witch ran into the sunroom to see Piper sobbing on the floor next to Prue and Paige's bodies. "What happened?" Phoebe cried, kneeling down next to Piper and wrapping her arms around her shaking body. "I-I don't know! Paige is unconscious, but Prue is seriously hurt and Leo isn't answering my calls! I think something terrible has happened, Phoebe!" Tears prickling her eyes, Phoebe took Prue's cold hand and was instantly sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_A beautiful blonde demoness shimmers into the manor where Prue and Paige are talking with Leo. Prue tries to use telekinesis on the demoness but she deflects it. She pulls out a circular spiked blade and throws it at Prue, slicing her face and knocking her down onto the floor. Leo runs to Prue's side to heal her but the demoness spreads out her fingers and Leo explodes in a flurry of orbs. Paige orbs the spiked blade at the demoness, but she raises one finger and the orbs stop and fly back at Paige, who orbs out and back in next to Prue. Demoness throws potion at Paige's feet and mist surrounds her. She drops to the ground, unconscious. Smirking, the demoness shimmers out. _

_End of premonition_

Phoebe gasped as her vision returned to normal. She couldn't breathe. The vision had been so real. She could still feel Prue's pain as the blade sliced her face.

"What did you see?" Piper asked with concern.

"Demoness…S-She deflected Prue's powers and threw this blade at her and sliced her face…a-and then she blew Leo up a-and threw this potion at P-Paige that knocked h-her out and I think s-she's taking C-Cole as well," Phoebe choked out.

"Kyle," Piper whispered. Phoebe frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"KYLE!" Piper screamed. "KYLE, PRUE AND PAIGE ARE HURT!" In a flurry of orbs, Kyle appeared next to the Charmed Ones.

"What happened?" Kyle exclaimed as he bent down and started to heal Prue. Phoebe's eyes widened. "Kyle?" She gasped. "But you're dead!" Kyle gave his cute grin and continued to heal Prue.

"Whitelighter," He answered as Prue's wound finally disappeared. The eldest sister sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"Demoness nearly killed you, knocked out Paige and kidnapped Leo and Cole," Phoebe explained, giving her sister a hug. "Thank God for Kyle." Prue smiled at Paige's boyfriend as he rested the youngest Halliwell on the couch.

"Can't you heal her?" Piper asked, worried for Paige and the baby. Kyle shook his head and said, "She'll wake up in a bit. But first you need to find out about this demon."

A/N: Hoped you liked it! This chapter was such a pain to write and I have leg ache and it's really annoying me so sorry if this chapter is crap. Review anyway!

Next chapter: The sisters identify the demon and go after her only to find themselves being led into a trap…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Chapter Four**_

(In the Underworld)

A beautiful young woman with long silky blonde hair paced up and down her chamber floor, waiting for the arrival of her sisters. On each side of her chamber were many magical cages where she kept her prisoners. She smiled at the sight of the mighty Belthazor and the Charmed Ones' whitelighter lying unconscious in one of her cages. Tied up on the wall was a weary-looking man with messy brown hair and a handsome but tired and unshaven face. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in bloody gashes. He had been there the longest. She was amazed that he had lasted so long. But she knew what kept him going. She had heard him say her name in his sleep. He was sleeping now, shaking from whatever nightmares he was having. "Prue…Prue…" He muttered over and over again.

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows, desperately trying to find the demoness that had attacked her sisters. She stopped on a page and gasped. It was the demoness! But there were three of them!

"Found her…or them!" Phoebe announced, beckoning her sisters over. She started to read, "The Trinity: Fleur, Lila and Katrina. The daughters of the Source, these three are the most powerful force for evil the world has ever known. They are the only ones with the power to destroy the Charmed Ones. But years ago, Fleur fell in love with a mortal man and left The Trinity to be with him. She was never seen in the Underworld again and stopped using her powers. But when she found out that her mortal lover was meant to father the Charmed Ones, she left. In hopes that the Charmed Ones would be able to stop her sisters, Fleur ran away from her lover and was never seen again." Phoebe stared at her sisters, her eyes wide.

"This demon…s-she was Dad's lover before he met Mom," She said quietly. Piper and Prue's jaws dropped and a look of disgust was fixed on Paige's face.

"Your dad doing the deed with a demon?" The witchlighter said. "Now that's disgusting." Phoebe shuddered at the thought.

"Look, we need to vanquish this Fleur and her sisters before they vanquish us," Prue said firmly. "Is there a spell in there that will help us find them?"

(Underworld)

The demoness ducked as both sisters fired neon blue energy balls at her. They hit the wall causing a small explosion.

"Wait!" She pleaded. "I know you're mad at me, but," she smirked, "I bought you some gifts." She nodded in the direction of Cole and Leo.

"Belthazor," Lila purred, twirling a lock of white-blonde hair around her finger. Katrina stared at her sisters.

"So, _Fleur_, you think you can just summon us here after all these years and expect us to be _happy _to see you?" She demanded, her electric blue eyes narrowing with fury.

"No," Fleur replied. "But there's no point trying to kill me. You _need _me if you expect to be able to beat the Charmed Ones. They're the only ones that can vanquish us. There are four of them and, if you kill me, there are two of you. They'd vanquish you easily. But the three of us can beat them just like the prophesy said!" Lila and Katrina exchanged glances before eventually nodding.

"Now, we need to send a darklighter to kill the whitelighter Kyle Brody and then kill our lovely guest Mr. Wyatt," Fleur said darkly. "The time-freezing witch and the half-breed will be begging to die. And then I will seduce Belthazor and we will conceive an extremely powerful child together and then I'll kill his little witch. You two can take your pick out of Piper and Paige. Then we'll bring Prue here so she can see my favourite prisoner just to watch him die all over again." Fleur pointed to the man tied to wall. "Andy Trudeau will finally get to see his lover again."

A/N: Yay Andy's here! No, he's not a whitelighter. You will find out what he is soon…If you can't wait till the next chapter then read **Charmed Again**. Just go onto my profile to read it and the first chapter will tell you all.

Next chapter: The sisters find The Trinity and Paige and Prue get trapped on the astral plane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Piper quickly scribbled down the spell that she had written onto four slips of paper and handed them to her sisters. Together they read, "Magic good and magic pure, with the power of four forever more, take us to The Trinity, to vanquish them and set Cole and Leo free." (A/N: Really rubbish spell, I know!)

In a flurry of white lights, they appeared in Fleur's chamber to find the three blonde sisters waiting for them.

"I told you they'd come," Fleur said, her eyes glinting with malice. Lila smirked and conjured up a pyrokinetic sphere and hurled it at Prue who sent it telekinetically flying back at The Trinity. Katrina sighed and waved her hand, causing it to explode in midair.

"Hello to you too, Prue," She said and lifted one finger. All the candles in the room were instantly lit, causing the room to give off a soft glow. Lila walked over to the wall where a man was tied up and flicked her wrists, exploding the ropes that bound him. Prue gasped as Andy Trudeau fell at her feet. He groaned, his light blue eyes flickering open to see Prue stood before him.

"Prue…" He mumbled, trying to get up. Fleur strode over and kicked him in the ribs so that he fell flat on his face. He let out a moan as Fleur telekinetically kept him pinned. She nodded to Lila and she waved one hand. A swirling black portal appeared in front of the Charmed Ones. Paige gasped as she was sucked in, followed shortly by Prue.

"PRUE, PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed, running to the portal, but it was already closed. She turned to The Trinity, her eyes burning with hatred. "What did you do to them?" Piper screeched, flicking her wrists as she tried to blow Lila up, only to be hit by an energy ball. Phoebe watched helplessly as her sister flew into the wall and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"And then there was one," Fleur said, grinning evilly. Katrina hurled an energy ball at the empathic witch, but she levitated up into the air, narrowly missing it. Lila waved her hand and telekinetically slammed Phoebe to the ground. She winced as The Trinity stood over her.

"Well, well, well, what on earth shall we do with you?" Fleur said. She waved her hand and a cage appeared next to Cole and Leo's. "I know!" The demoness said, her voice coated in fake excitement. "Let's put you in a cage next to your fiancé so he can watch you die!" Katrina giggled as Lila telekinetically threw Phoebe into the cage.

"What did you do to Paige and Prue?" She yelled, banging on the bars, only to be thrown back by an invisible forcefield.

"Oh, they're just talking a little holiday in the Astral Plane," Katrina replied. "Don't worry! You'll see them again…in the afterlife."

Astral Plane

A swirling black portal appeared on the Astral Plane, throwing the eldest and youngest Charmed One out. Paige groaned as Prue helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" Prue asked. Paige nodded, rubbing her head. She looked around at her new surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked. Prue raised one eyebrow.

"I have no idea," The telekinetic said. "Can you orb?" Paige closed her eyes and waited for her body to dissolve into a flurry of blue and white lights, but nothing happened.

"No," She said, frustrated. "Do your powers work?" Prue tried to astral project, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, a demon shimmered in and launched an energy ball at the two sisters. They screamed and dived out of the way.

"Man, this sucks," Paige grumbled.

A/N: Short and probably crap! Review anyway!

Next chapter: Fleur seduces Cole, Piper and Phoebe come up with an escape plan and Prue and Paige try to find a way out of the astral plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Chapter Six**_

Cole woke up with a yell. He glanced around, trying to see through the darkness. "It's okay, baby," He heard Phoebe say. "I'm here." Cole squinted his eyes.

"Phoebe, where are you?" He called out. Suddenly, he was pushed down onto the ground as someone climbed on top of him. "I'm here," He heard a woman whisper in his ear. She pressed her lips against his and they began to kiss passionately. Cole planted sweet kisses up and down her neck as she removed her clothes and began to unbutton Cole's pants.

"It's time," She whispered, a smile snaking across her face. Cole pulled her closer towards him and heard her moan in pleasure as they began to make love. She waved her hand and all the candles magically lit. Cole gasped as he saw that the woman on top of him wasn't Phoebe…it was the woman who had kidnapped him!

"What the hell?" He yelped and tried to push her off, but she dug her long nails into his back, causing him to scream in pain as she dragged her nails down his back, drawing blood.

"Don't fight me, Belthazor, this is _our _destiny!" Fleur hissed. She waved her hand and a pink dust flew over Cole and dove into his heart. He smiled and kissed her neck, making his way down to her chest. She stroked his hair and moaned as they continued to make love while Cole attacked her breasts with soft kisses.

"It is done," Fleur said darkly, staring at the powerful demon underneath her.

Astral Plane

Paige dived onto the floor, narrowly missing an energy ball. She looked up to see Prue being hurtled into a wall that had appeared out of nowhere. "Prue!" Paige yelled. She groaned as more demons shimmered in. "This day really sucks," She muttered. She screamed as a dozen of energy balls came flying at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for them to hit her…but they never did. She opened her eyes to see the demons screaming as they burst into flames and a forcefield of orbs surrounded herself.

"What the…?" She exclaimed when she suddenly felt a kick in her stomach. "The baby!" Paige ran over to her sister and pulled her to her feet.

"I've got a way out of here," Paige told her excitedly. Prue groaned and rubbed her head. "Hit me," She mumbled.

"We may not have our powers but my baby does!" Paige said happily. "She vanquished the demons!" Prue grinned and said, "Well, let's click our heels and get the hell out of here!" Paige laughed and placed her hands on her stomach as she chanted, "In this time and in this hour, to help us in this darkest hour, take us to the power of four, and leave this place forever more!" She grabbed Prue's hand as they disappeared in a flurry of white lights.

They reappeared back in The Trinity's lair to find Cole nowhere in sight, Piper and Phoebe locked in a cage, Andy lying on the floor and Leo with a darklighter arrow sticking out of his back.

"Omigod!" Paige yelled, about to pull the arrow out when Prue stopped her.

"It's poisonous to you too, remember?" She reminded her. Taking a deep breath, she telekinetically pushed the arrow out of Leo's back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Leo, can you hear me?" Paige said, shaking him. "LEO!" Leo's eyes flickered open, his vision blurred.

"Prue? Paige?" He whispered. "Call…for…Kyle." Paige nodded and yelled for her boyfriend. He orbed in to see Leo at death's door.

"Quick, heal him!" Prue ordered. Kyle knelt down and began to heal the wound. Prue turned to her youngest sister.

"We have to break Phoebe and Piper out," She told her. They made their way over to the cage only to be thrown back by an invisible forcefield.

"Damn!" Paige yelled. "We need a spell." Prue nodded and tried to think up a rhyme as quickly as she could.

"Yes, Paige, you do need a spell. But will the Power of Two do?" Lila said as she and Katrina shimmered in.

"I'm impressed," Katrina told them. "No one has managed to escape the Astral Plane before. But you did have a little help from the baby, didn't you Paige? But can she save you against us?" A fireball appeared in her hand and she smirked. "Adios, Charmed Ones," She said and hurled the fireball at them.

"FIREBALL!" Paige yelled and orbed it back at Lila who went flying across the room. Now it was Prue's turn to smirk. "Not so strong without your other sister, are you?" Prue waved her hand and Katrina slammed into the wall.

"Okay, spell!" Paige said quickly. "We need a spell! Um…I call upon the Halliwell line…"

"To heed the hope within my mind…" Prue continued.

"Bring good magic here to me…" Paige said.

"To set Piper and Phoebe free!" Prue finished. A white glow surrounded the cage holding their two sisters and with a loud bang, the bars exploded.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Piper snapped, hugging her sisters. Phoebe looked around.

"Hey, where's Cole?" She asked.

"Right here," Fleur said, shimmering in with Cole. "Kill her," She ordered. Grinning evilly, Cole transformed into Belthazor and conjured up a neon blue energy ball. Phoebe gasped and started to back away as Cole made his way towards the sisters.

"Cole, don't do this," She pleaded, staring into his eyes. They were full of evil. With a roar, he fired the energy ball at her only to have Prue telekinetically throw it back at him. He fell backwards, but was back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"We'll see you soon," Fleur told them and they all shimmered out.

A/N: Yay, I finally updated! Well, it looks like Piper couldn't stop Cole from turning evil after all. Don't worry, it will all work out…or maybe it wont…you'll have to wait and see! Review please!

Next chapter: Kyle has a surprise for Paige, Gideon comes to take Andy away from Prue, Phoebe goes to the underworld to find Cole and Piper is attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Prue placed Andy down on the couch in the parlor and watched, her eyes full of tears, as Leo began to heal him. As the wounds disappeared, Andy's eyes opened weakly and gasped as he saw the Halliwells stood before him.

"Prue," He whispered, sitting up. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Prue just stood there, unable to move. She was frozen with fear, afraid that if she got close to him, she would loose him again.

"But you died," The oldest Charmed One said quietly, but everyone still heard her. A bitter smile appeared on Andy's handsome face.

"Yes I did die," Andy said. "And then the Elders made me an Angelic Demon Hunter." Leo raised one eyebrow as the sisters turned to him in confusion. "They're angelic beings that hunt demons," He explained. The sisters nodded and turned back to Andy, who was staring at Prue like he had been hypnotized.

"What?" She asked, blushing slightly. Andy smiled and took her hand.

"I never thought I'd see you again," He said. He leant forward to kiss her when a man appeared in a flurry of orbs next to him.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"I've come to take you back Up There, Andy," The Elder told him. "You do not belong here, you know that. Now come. We have a new bounty for you." Andy didn't move.

"I'm staying here, Gideon," He said firmly. "I'm staying here with Prue." Prue's eyes widened. Andy was going against the Elders for _her? _Gideon tried to remain calm.

"You must understand, Andy," He told him, trying to conceal his anger. "Angelic beings do not belong on earth. We have a higher calling. We are here to serve the-."

"The greater good!" Andy finished him. "What is greater than love, Gideon? Love _is _the greatest good of all!" Gideon stared at Andy for a moment before raising his hand. Suddenly, golden orbs surrounded Andy, and with a yell, he exploded.

"What the hell did you just do to Andy?" Prue yelled, ready to vanquish Gideon on the spot.

"I have sent him back Up There and made sure that he can never make contact with you again," Gideon replied calmly.

"Why?" Paige asked angrily. Gideon stared at her and smiled.

"The Greater Good must come first," He replied and orbed out.

oOoOoOoOo

Piper watched as the coffee table soared across the room and smashed against the wall. Her jaw dropped as Prue began to smash everything around her with her powers.

"Prue!" Paige yelled, waving her hands in the air. "PRUE, STOP IT!" Prue turned to Paige, her eyes full of tears.

"You're on their side!" She screamed, waving her arm and telekinetically throwing Paige at the grandfather clock. Luckily, she orbed out and reappeared next to Piper just as she was about to collide with it.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. "LEO, WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Leo orbed in and ducked as a crystal vase flew over his head and smashed against the staircase.

"I see the problem," He commented. Piper glared at her husband.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Paige demanded. Leo stared at the eldest Charmed One, a pained look on her face.

"Take her to what she's really mad at," He replied.

"You want to take Prue _Up There_?" Piper screeched. Leo shook his head.

"No, I want to take her to the cause of her pain," He said. He orbed out and orbed back in next to Prue. Before she could use her powers on him, he grabbed her arm and they orbed out.

"Okay, Paige, let's go!" Piper ordered. "Follow them!" Paige held onto Piper's hand and orbed them out.

Leo and Prue reappeared in a graveyard, followed by Piper and Paige. Prue gasped when she saw where Leo had brought her. She stared at the marble gravestone in front of her:

_Andrew Trudeau_

_1968 – 1999_

_Beloved friend_

Prue fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she began to yell, "Why did you have to go? Why did you have to come back into my life and then _leave _me all over again? How could you go? Why did you never come to me when I summoned you? Why, Andy, WHY?" A golden glow passed over her as she returned to her ghostly form. She gasped and glanced up at Piper and Paige.

"W-What's happening to me?" She cried out. "Why am I turning back into a…a ghost?" Piper ran towards her eldest sister as she started to glow.

"No, Prue, don't leave us!" She yelled, trying to grab onto her sister. Prue gave them a watery smile.

"Blessed be," She whispered and faded away.

"NO!" Piper screamed as Leo wrapped his arms around her. "COME BACK! PRUE, I NEED YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!" Paige stood on the spot where Prue had disappeared, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'll miss you, Prue," She said to herself.

A/N: Please don't kill me! All will be explained next chapter! Review please!

Next chapter: Gideon explains what happened, Phoebe goes demonic on her sisters and Kyle and Paige try to bring Andy and Prue back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Omigod I haven't updated for so long! Wow, I'm so sorry! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Gideon appeared in a flurry orbs to see the Charmed Ones – minus Prue – with Leo and Kyle. All of them were staring at him with a look of hatred.

"What happened?" Gideon asked although he knew the answer. "Where's Prue?" Her face deathly pale, Piper turned towards the great elder, tossing her dark hair out of her face.

"I'll tell you what happened," She said in a steely voice. "Our sister is dead because of you. Thanks to you taking Andy away she died! She just faded away! WHY DID THAT HAPPEN? PLEASE, EXPLAIN IT TO ME! BECAUSE I'M HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME TRYING TO PROCESS WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Gideon merely stared at her before replying in a calm voice, "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was all for the greater good." Phoebe let out an angry laugh.

"THE GREATER GOOD?" She practically screamed. "WE LOOSE OUR SISTER AND IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD? THAT IS THE STUPID THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! NOW CUT OUT THE CRAP AND TELL US THE TRUTH!" The sisters stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Prue returned here because of Andy," Gideon finally said. "She couldn't find his spirit Up There and cast a spell to take her to him. It sent her back to earth…back to you three. Don't you understand? This was _never _supposed to happen. Prue was never supposed to find Andy! Destiny was thrown off its balance. It had to be fixed. It was the only way." Piper nearly screamed in frustration.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She shrieked. "THE POWER OF FOUR FOREVER MORE! THAT _IS _OUR DESTINY! THE POWER OF FREAKIN' FOUR! NOT THE POWER OF THREE! YOU SCREWED UP! YOU TOOK ANDY AWAY AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! AND NOW THE SIDE OF GOOD IS PAYING FOR _YOUR _MISTAKE BIG TIME! WE NEED PRUE TO DEFEAT ALL EVIL! WE NEED HER TO DEFEAT THE TRINITY! THEY WILL KNOW BY NOW THAT PRUE IS GONE AND WILL COME AFTER US! BRING US OUR SISTER BACK!" Gideon shook his head sadly. "I don't have that power," He told them quietly. "But I can call on the Angel of Destiny. He will decide what is best for the greater good." Gideon waved his hand and in a flash of light a man dressed in white robes was stood before them.

"It is about time you summoned me," He said, smiling slightly. "I am the Angel of Destiny…and I'm here to fix yours. But first you must pass a series of tests! If you're up the challenge." Piper looked like she was about to argue, but Paige nudged her and said firmly, "We'll do it."

A/N: Yah, it's short, but hopefully explained a lot. Review!

Next chapter: The Angel of Destiny sets them a series of tests. They have to pass each one to get Prue and Andy back. Also, Kyle finds out that Paige is pregnant. (Yeah, it seems a bit weird that he doesn't know, but there's been so much going on that she hasn't really had time to tell him!)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Down in the Underworld, Lila threw a handful of black powder onto the ground and watched as an image of Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Kyle with the Angel of Destiny.

"Dammit," The blonde beauty hissed. "This could ruin everything!" She looked up to see a very pregnant Fleur stood there with Cole.

"Ugh, demonic pregnancies go by so quickly," Fleur grumbled, tossing back her hair. Cole smiled and kissed her roughly on the lips. Lila rolled her eyes.

"We've got bigger problems now, Fleur!" Lila snapped. "Where's Katrina?"

"Right here," the eldest sister purred, stepping out of her chamber with a number of half naked demons.

"Katrina, will you send your bitches away?" Lila demanded. "The Charmed Ones are about to get Prue back!" Pouting, Katrina waved her one hand and the demons shimmered out. She sighed.

"What do we have to do?" Katrina asked.

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had disappeared in a swirl of white lights, leaving Leo and Kyle worried for their safety.

"It's just a few tests, Leo," Kyle assured him. "They'll be fine." Leo continued to pace up and down the sun room.

"What if they get separated?" He demanded. "They won't have the power of three!" Kyle sighed.

"They've been through worse," Kyle said.

(The Mystic Realm)

Piper appeared in the Mystic Realm to find hundreds of magical creatures running around, screaming, "ATTACK," at the top of their lungs. Piper raised one eyebrow.

"Dramatic much?" She said under her breath. Then she saw a demon fry a young witch and decided to act.

"Hey, ugly!" Piper yelled, trying to get their attention. The demons spun around only to be blown up. As soon as she did so, more appeared.

"Argh, where are my sisters?" She exclaimed, dodging an energy ball.

(The Forgotten Realm)

Phoebe appeared in what looked like a forest…but something wasn't right. There was no colour. Everything was pale and faded…just like the many children walking around. They looked like ghosts.

"Okay, what am I doing here?" Phoebe asked herself.

"You're here to save the Lost Children," the Angel of Destiny said, appearing beside her. "This is not just a test for you, Phoebe. This a separate destiny. A destiny away from your sisters. You want that, don't you? These are the souls of dead children: babies that died inside the womb and ones that died at birth, little children who were hit by cars and ones that died of diseases. Your job is to search the world for women who want children and send the soul of one of the children into her stomach, impregnating her. Can you do it?" Phoebe nodded, her eyes full of sadness as she stared at the lonely children. "You'd better get going," the angel said. "Use the vials around the children's' necks to carry their souls. Good luck." And with that, he disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Phoebe ran over to the nearest child, who acted like she couldn't even see the Charmed One stood in front of her, and grabbed the vial from around her neck. The child looked up at her and a smile spread across her cute freckled face. "Thank you," she whispered before being sucked into the vial. Phoebe sighed. She had lots of work to do.

(The Realm of Dreams)

Paige appeared in an unfamiliar place. She frowned. It seemed like she was in the desert…but there was something wrong with the sand...it was glowing! Paige's eyebrows rose almost comically. Around her were many robed men and women who were scooping up the sand and placing it in small velvet drawstring bags.

"Paige, your task is to help the sandmen deliver their dream dust to good people. This task will last twenty-four hours," the Angel of Destiny told her, appearing beside her. "Good luck." And he disappeared without another word. "Wait, I don't have to wear a _robe_, do I?" A golden robe appeared out of nowhere and flew down onto her shoulders. "Yuck, a robe does nothing for my figure," she groaned and scooped up a handful of dream dust and pouring it into the bag she had found in her robe.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review please!

Next chapter: The girls finish their tasks, but will they get Prue back? Also, Fleur goes into labour.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep up the good work!**

_**Chapter Ten**_

(The Mystic Realm)

Piper pushed her long brown hair back off her flushed sweaty face. There was chaos everywhere: demons firing energy balls all over the place, people running around, people fighting the demons.

"C'mon, Piper, you've got to keep fighting," She muttered to herself. "For Prue." Taking a deep breath, Piper jumped to her feet and flicked her wrists, causing the nearest demon to explode.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was on a roll. She only had a few more lost souls to save. She had no idea how many women were out there that wanted and couldn't have children…including Piper. Phoebe sighed. She wished that she could give Piper one of the souls, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be her child. She didn't want to give Piper a child that didn't belong to her.

"Okay, Pheebs, two more souls to go!" She urged herself. Quickly, Phoebe sucked the two remaining souls into their vials and disappeared a flash of light. She reappeared in a strange house…was she in China? And then she saw the petite woman sat on the couch, sobbing. Phoebe's heart instantly went out to her. She had never seen someone look so…_miserable. _Smiling, Phoebe opened the vial and watched as the silvery cloud of smoke make its way over to the women and enter her stomach.

"One more to go," Phoebe said quietly and disappeared.

Paige threw a handful of sand over a sleeping child and watched as a smile appeared on the girl's face. Paige yawned. She had been delivering dreams all over the world for hours. Was her task over yet?

Suddenly, the Angel of Destiny appeared before her. "Well done, Paige," He said. "You are the first to complete your task. You may return to the Halliwell Manor and wait for your sisters." Paige nodded eagerly. She'd done it! When her sisters returned they could get Prue back! Grinning, she orbed back to the manor to find Leo and Kyle waiting for her.

"See, Leo, she's fine!" Kyle said when Paige appeared. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing. "Nice robe." Paige looked down to see that she was still wearing her Sand Man robe. Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Where are Piper and Phoebe?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I don't know. They should be back soon," Paige replied.

Down in the underworld, Lila hurled an energy ball at the wall, leaving a scorch mark. "Dammit!" She yelled. "I can't find Phoebe and Piper and stop them from completing their tasks! They'll have Prue back soon enough!" Fleur rolled her eyes and bit into the juicy strawberry that Cole was offering her.

"Jesus Christ, will you two try and help me stop the Charmed Ones?" Lila shouted. "Fleur, you're so wrapped up in your stupid pregnancy and Katrina, _will you send them away_?" Narrowing her blue eyes, Katrina held up one hand and the male demons around her shimmered away. Suddenly, Fleur gasped.

"What now?" Lila snapped.

"My water just broke!" Fleur exclaimed.

Piper flicked her wrists, vanquishing the last of the demons. All the magical creatures in the realm left their hiding places and began to cheer. Piper smiled slightly, wiping her sweaty forehead as the Angel of Destiny appeared in front of her.

"Well done," He said. "You will now return home and wait for Phoebe." He waved his hand and Piper disappeared.

Phoebe, however, was having trouble finding a woman for the last soul. Her eyes filled with tears just thinking about this poor ghost of a girl on her own in the Forgotten Realm. She was a beautiful little girl with her dark brown hair and mint green eyes. She reminded Phoebe of Piper…wait, Piper! Phoebe could give the soul to her! After all, Phoebe had searched the world and couldn't find a woman who she could give the soul to. Piper was the last option. Piper had always wanted a baby and they would get Prue back as well. Phoebe smiled as she appeared in the manor. Piper was stood in the foyer talking to Paige, Leo and Kyle. Quickly, she opened the vial and the silvery cloud sped towards Piper and entered her stomach.

The Angel of Destiny appeared before Phoebe and said, "Congratulations. You have completed your task." He waved his hand and Phoebe became visible to her sisters.

"Pheebs, we were so worried!" Piper exclaimed, hugging her sister. As she did so, Phoebe was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Piper was lying in a hospital bed, cradling a newborn baby in her arms. She had fluffy strands of dark brown hair and blue eyes that held a green tint. "She's beautiful, Piper," Leo whispered. "What shall we call her?"_

"_Payton Cassandra Halliwell," Piper replied softly. _

_End of Premonition_

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Piper asked as their embrace ended. Phoebe nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Everything's going to be fine," She replied. Before Piper could ask what she meant, the Angel of Destiny cleared his throat loudly.

"If you have finished talking, your destiny awaits you," He said. And in a swirl of white lights, Prudence Halliwell and Andy Trudeau appeared.

"Thank you," Prue said to the angel. "We'll be forever grateful."

"Don't thank me yet," The angel replied. "Soon you may wish you had never returned. Especially once the Devil of Darkness is born…which should be soon. The daughter of a Trinity sister and Belthazor will destroy all good and can only be vanquished by her counterpart: the Angel of Light, also known as Paisley Halliwell." Paige gasped, her hands flying to her stomach.

**A/N: Review please!**

**Okay, so we have:**

**Paisley Samantha Halliwell (Paige's daughter): The Angel of Light**

**Payton Cassandra Halliwell (Piper's daughter): The twice-blessed child**

**Phoenix Melinda Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter): The Guardian of Balance**

**Amelia Pearl Trudeau (Prue's daughter): The Protector of Good**

**Alexandra Grace Trudeau (Prue's daughter): The Healer of Innocents **

**Jade Turner (Fleur's daughter): The Devil of Darkness**

**Next chapter: Jade Turner is born, Paige tells Kyle that she's pregnant. Skips forward five months and Paige goes into labour. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Paige sat on the couch eating Bonbons as lightning flashed across the dark sky. "Ouch!" She yelped, feeling her baby kick. Paige stuck another bonbon in her mouth, not noticing that her stomach was glowing…down in the underworld, Jade Marianna Turner was born.

(The next day)

Paige groaned as daylight streamed through her bedroom window, practically blinding her. "What t-time is it?" She mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"10:30 AM," Kyle replied. Paige sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"When did you get here?" The witchlighter asked. Kyle laughed and said, "I live here, Paige." With a moan, Paige flopped back down into her bed.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours," She said quietly.

"Paige!" Kyle's voice rang loudly in the air. Paige responded by throwing a pillow at him. "Paige, I'm being serious now!" Paige opened her eyes slowly and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm trying to sleep!" She said, annoyed.

"Paige, why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" Kyle asked, causing Paige to leap out of bed.

"W-What? H-How did you know?" She stammered. Kyle pointed to the bump where her flat stomach used to be.

"And you keep eating bonbons," He informed her. "You hate bonbons." Paige sighed.

"I was afraid that you would leave," She said, staring at the floor. "I thought it would be hard enough for you to leave me behind…I didn't want you knowing that you were leaving your daughter behind as well." Kyle grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. In a flash, she was lying on top of him.

"I love you," Kyle whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

(Five months later)

Five months had passed and Phoebe had finally stopped going to work. Instead she cast every single spell she could to get her fiancé back, but nothing had worked so far.

"Pheebs, do you want to take a break?" Piper asked from the attic doorway. Phoebe ignored her and continued to flip through the Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, causing the empathic witch to nearly fall over with shock.

"Piper, can't you see I'm trying to find my fiancé?" Phoebe demanded, placing her reading glasses on the top of her head.

"Yes, Phoebe, I've noticed that you've stopped going into work and never leave the attic because you are freakin' _obsessed_!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe slammed the book shut and let out a scream of frustration.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Piper!" She yelled. "My fiancé is stuck with that scheming blonde bitch and I have no way of getting him back! Have you any idea what that's like?" Piper tossed her long hair over one shoulder and stared at her sister, her eyes blazing.

"Yes, Phoebe, I do understand!" She shouted. "The Elders took Leo away from me! Remember? I was heart broken! But I got him back and so can you! But not this way. You have to wait until we vanquish the Trinity and-."

"Piper, we have no idea how to vanquish the Trinity!" Phoebe shouted back. "We may not be able to! I may not be able to get my fiancé back!" They were interrupted by Prue and Andy running up the stairs and asking what they were shouting for.

Phoebe stared at Piper with a look of anger mixed with sadness. "Ask _her_," She spat and fled the room. Prue turned to Piper, one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" She asked. Piper sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, they heard a scream from downstairs.

"Paige!" The two sisters yelled in unison. "Andy, orb us!" Prue demanded. Andy grabbed Piper and Prue's hands and they disappeared in gold orbs.

They reappeared in Paige's room to find her lying on the floor in a puddle of liquid. (A/N: Is that what happens when a woman's water breaks?)

"Oh, shit!" Prue cursed.

"This can't be happening!" Paige said in a panicky voice. "I'm not due for another six weeks!" Kyle lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"We have to get her to a hospital," He said quickly. Paige nodded, breathing heavily.

"But what if the baby is born in swaddling orbs?" Piper argued. "I've delivered a baby before! I'm sure I could do it again." Paige frowned.

"You've delivered a baby?" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I delivered Melinda Warren," Piper replied. Paige raised her eyebrows, impressed. Prue smirked. Before Paige could argue, she was hit with a contraction.

"Okay, this had better not be as painful as everyone says it is," Paige grumbled, clutching Kyle's hand.

"Prue, go tell Phoebe and get some towels and water, okay?" Piper ordered. Prue nodded and left the room.

"Okay, Paige, nice deep breaths!"

(A few hours later)

"Oh, fuck, this hurts!" Paige screamed, holding Kyle's hand so tightly that she was starting to cut off his blood circulation. He winced, but didn't say anything.

"I see a head!" Piper yelled. Even Phoebe managed to smile and have a look.

"One big push, Paige!" Prue called out. Paige screwed up her flushed face and gave a final push…and then a tiny baby with dark hair slid out into Piper's waiting arms. She quickly cut the umbilical (A/N: Is that right?) and handed the crying baby to Paige.

"She's beautiful," Kyle whispered, a smile spread across his face. Paige made 'shushing' noises as she stared down at her newborn baby.

"You are safe and you are loved," Paige said quietly, tears trickling down her sweaty face. "Paisley Samantha Halliwell." Baby Paisley gave them a toothless smile as a blinding blue light came down from the ceiling and shone on her.

"The Angel of Light," Phoebe said softly.

Down in the underworld, Fleur held her five-month-year-old daughter in her arms, a smile playing on her lips. "The Devil of Darkness," She whispered.

**A/N: Yay, Paisley's born! Hmm…I just realized that Leo wasn't in this chapter at all! Oh well! He'll be in the next one! Review please!**

**Next chapter: Piper finds out that she's pregnant. Demons try to steal Paisley, Andy has a surprise for Prue and Phoebe goes after the Trinity. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Piper Halliwell ran to her bedroom and bent over the toilet, vomit flying down into the basic. She held back her messy brown hair as she threw up noisily.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She mumbled. "That's the third time this week!" She groaned and turned on the taps. As she was rinsing out her mouth, Leo Wyatt orbed in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey," He said softly, kissing her neck. "How's Paige? Is she coping with Paisley?"

"As much as I adore Paisley, she's been keeping me up all night!" Piper complained. "What do I have to do to get a good night's sleep?"

"Well, you haven't been getting a good night's sleep anyway," Leo informed her. "You've been throwing up everyday! Wait…are you pregnant?" Piper's jaw dropped. That hadn't even crossed her mind!

"I don't know!" She gasped. "Omigod, I hope so! I'll make an appointment with my doctor. It's more reliable than those rubbish things you can buy from the drug stores."

Before Leo could reply, they heard a piercing yell from Paige's room. "The baby!" Piper yelled, throwing open the door and sprinting down the hall to Paige's room. She flung open the door to see Paige orbing a fireball back at one demon whilst another made his way towards Paisley.

"Paige, behind you!" Piper yelled, about to blow the demon up. But Paisley held up her tiny hands as a ray of white light shot out of her palm and hit the demon in the chest. A surprised look on his face, the demon looked down where the light hit him before exploded in a flash of flames.

Now that all the demons had been vanquished, Paige ran to her daughter and picked her up out of her cradle.

"Did you see what Paisley did?" Piper exclaimed as Paige rocked her daughter from side to side.

"I know, she's growing into her powers really fast," The youngest Charmed One replied. "I'm more worried about this new prophesy thing. I mean, when is she supposed to fight this Devil of Darkness? How is she going to fight her? I mean, she's just a baby! A teeny-weeny baby!" Piper sighed, resting her thumbs in her jean pockets.

"Poor Phoebe," Piper said quietly. "Imagine what she's going through. Her fiancé has had a child with one of the Trinity. She must be devastation."

"I know," Paige replied. "Hey, where is Phoebe anyway?" Piper's face turned chalk white.

"Omigod, I don't know!" Piper exclaimed. "Did she come home last night? Oh, God, I don't think she did!"

A grim expression on her face, Paige said firmly, "Get Prue."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phoebe made her way carefully through the many empty chambers where she had located the Trinity. Where were they? These rooms were completely empty, completely lifeless. As she entered another chamber, she gasped. At the far side of the room was a huge golden door where five demons stood guard. Quickly, Phoebe dashed behind the wall and peered round the corner.

"The Trinity have to be inside," She muttered to herself. "These demons must be upper-level. How the hell am I gonna get past them?" They she had an idea. Quietly, she chanted, "I wish to look like another, give me the face of Katrina's lover." In a flash of light, Phoebe's beautiful face and body was replaced by a tall man with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. Her green tank top and black sweat pants were replaced by loose black trousers and a black shirt that was open at the top. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out and made her way up to the guards.

"State your name and business," One guard said.

"I am Katrina's lover," Phoebe said in a deep voice. "I wish to see her." One guard pulled a long thick metal stick out of his belt and waved it up and down in front of Phoebe. A red light shone out of it, scanning her. Suddenly, it began to beep loudly.

"Witch!" One guard yelled, conjuring up a fireball. Phoebe groaned and returned to her normal form. She backflipped out of the way of the fireball and ran at one guard, kicking him hard in the stomach. She levitated into the air and round-house kicked another guard. As he fell, Phoebe pulled the athame out of his belt and stabbed another guard with it, causing him to explode. Using her power of empathy, Phoebe channeled another guard's powers and hurled a fireball at him. There was only one guard remaining now. Phoebe turned to him, a dangerous glint in her brown eyes.

"Open the gate," She said in a voice like steel. She held up the athame and watched as he started to sweat. Quickly, the guard waved his hand at the door and it slowly swung open.

"Thanks," Phoebe muttered darkly, hurling the athame at him. She didn't even watch him go up in flames. As soon as the knife left her hand, she had disappeared through the door.

A/N: Wow, Phoebe really is determined to get Cole back! Review please!

Next chapter: Piper, Paige and Prue go to find Phoebe and have another battle with the Trinity. Will they get Cole back?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Phoebe glanced around the dimly lit chamber, trying to find her fiancé. "Cole!" She whispered loudly. "Cole!" Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her by the throat and lift her up so that her Jimmy Choos were barely touching the ground.

"Witch," Cole/Belthazor growled, turning her around to face him, his grip tightening. Phoebe gasped, choking out his name. "Cole," She gasped. Then she swore she saw something flicker in his black eyes…recognition.

"Phoebe," He said, transforming back into Cole. Shaking, he released her. Phoebe fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering and she massaged her red neck.

"I'm so sorry," He said quietly. "I'm so sorry." He reached out his hand and, trembling, Phoebe took it and let him pull her back up onto feet.

"It's all my fault," Cole whispered. "It's all my entire fault. If I hadn't had let my guard down, none of this would have happened. How could I have thought that she was you? I was so stupid. And now the Devil of Darkness has been born and she will destroy the Halliwell line." Phoebe's eyes widened.

"W-What did you just say?" Phoebe asked nervously. Cole stared at her, his ice blue eyes full of pain.

"The Devil of Darkness is mine and Fleur's daughter," Cole replied. "Fleur did something to me, I think she used some kind of potion to get me to sleep with her. And she became pregnant. Demonic pregnancies only last a couple of months so there was nothing you and your sisters could have done to stop Jade from being born. Did Paige have her daughter? Like the prophesy said she would?" Phoebe nodded.

"Cole, can we get out of here?" The empathic witch pleaded. "Before the Trinity find me here."

"Too late, _witch_."

Phoebe and Cole spun around to see the Trinity stood there. Fleur was in the middle of her two sisters, holding a baby girl in her arms. The baby's completely black eyes seemed to light up when she saw Cole.

"Jade," Cole said in a pained voice. The baby looked at her mother as if she was asking permission to shimmer over to her father. Fleur shook her head.

"It's time I killed you once and for all," Fleur snarled, placing Jade on the ground and conjuring up an energy ball just as Prue, Piper and Paige appeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing-," Piper stopped, her sentence hanging in midair when she saw the Trinity and baby Jade. "Here," Piper finished. Prue gasped, pointing at Jade.

"Er, is it a trick of the light or are that baby's eyes completely black?" Prue asked nervously. Paige stared at the baby, knowing instantly who she was.

"The Devil of Darkness," Paige said coldly. "So this is the being that thinks she can kill my daughter." Piper raised her hands about to blow the baby up, but Phoebe pushed them back down and hissed, "Piper, you can't! She's still a baby!" Lila gave a loud cough.

"Hello, we're waiting to kill you here," The blonde said with a toss of her hair. Paige snorted.

"I won't let you hurt them," Cole said icily, stepping in front of the sisters. Katrina laughed, an energy ball hovering over her palm.

"Then we'll have to kill you too," She said angrily, but Fleur pushed her arm away so that the energy ball flew into the wall instead. Katrina stared at her sister with a look of disgust.

"Are you out of your mind, Fleur?" Lila demanded. "He has betrayed us! We have to kill him!"

"No!" Fleur yelled. "He'll come back to me…won't you, Belthazor? For you daughter. Come back to me for your daughter." Cole stared at the baby sat on the ground, looked past the empty black eyes and into the sweet little girl beneath the evil. He had to stay. He had to try and save her.

"You're right," He said sadly. With one last look at Phoebe, he left her side and walked over to Fleur. Prue's jaw dropped.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed. "I knew you were evil! There is nothing good in you!" With an angry yell, she telekinetically threw Cole across the room. He groaned and jumped to his feet.

Prue raised her arm, ready to attack him again, but Phoebe shook her head sadly. "Let's go," She muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek. With a glare at Cole, Paige grabbed on her sisters' hands and orbed them out.

They reappeared in the manor to find Leo, Andy and Kyle waiting for them. Kyle was holding a screaming Paisley in his arms. "Oh, give her to me!" Paige snapped, taking her daughter from him and rocking her from side to side. Kyle looked surprised at his lover's outburst. Paige smiled as Paisley's screams grew quieter and quieter until the only sound coming from her was her heavy breathing, a sign that she was asleep. Paige placed her beautiful daughter down in her baby basket and flopped down on the sofa with an exhausted sign.

"So what happened?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head slightly and when Leo saw Phoebe stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks, he understood what had happened.

"Oh, and we saw the Devil of Darkness," Prue informed him. "She's about the same age as Paisley and the reason that Cole stayed in the underworld, the son of bitch." Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We'll get him back, sweetie," She whispered, stroking her sister's curly brown hair. "I promise you. We'll get him back."

The next day Phoebe phoned in sick and told Elise that she'll send in her column from home. Prue sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you think Phoebe will leave her room at all?" She asked Paige, who was breastfeeding Paisley.

"Prue!" Paige exclaimed. "As much as I distrust Cole, Phoebe loves him and I don't think she'll get over him that easily."

"Talking about me?" Phoebe said, surprising them. They looked up to see her stood in the doorway, dressed in a lilac laced top and jeans tucked into pointy-toed black leather boots. Her long brown hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders and she was wearing make-up for the first time in weeks.

"Wow, Pheebs, you look great," Paige said with a smile. Phoebe's face remained expressionless.

"I just came down for some coffee," She muttered. Prue nodded and quickly poured her a cup. Wordlessly, Phoebe took it and left the room. Prue groaned.

"I wish she would snap out of her mood," The telekinetic Charmed One muttered.

Later that day, Piper was pacing up and down her room, waiting for a phone call from her doctor. She had been to see the doctor earlier and he had taken a few tests and said he would phone her as soon as he knew what was wrong.

"Piper, try to relax," Leo said, taking hold of her hand. Piper sighed and sat down on her bed next to him.

"I'm just so nervous," She replied with a laugh. "I don't want to get all excited because I might not be pregnant, but I'm worried that there could be something wrong with the baby if I am pregnant." Suddenly, the phone on her bedside table rang. With lightning fast speed, Piper darted over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said nervously.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes, speaking," Piper replied.

"This is Dr. Michaels, I have your test results back. Congratulations, Mrs. Halliwell, you're pregnant with an extremely healthy baby." Piper dropped the phone with shook.

"Piper, what is it?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I…I'm pregnant," She gasped…and fainted.

A/N: Yay, Piper's pregnant! Review please!

Next chapter: Piper tells the family that she's pregnant, Kyle proposes to Paige and the Charmed Ones have a visitor…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Piper blinked, slowing opening her eyes to find Leo and her sisters staring down at her. "Thank God, you're awake!" Prue exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Ouch!" Piper exclaimed as Prue accidentally elbowed her in the stomach. Prue jumped back, a look of horror and concern on her face.

"Omigod, did I hurt the baby?" Prue gasped. Piper turned to Leo, a murderous look on her face. She shrugged sheepishly.

"They were going to find out anyway!" He protested.

"I would have preferred to tell them myself!" Piper snarled. Kyle nudged Leo and said jokingly, "Don't mess with pregnant women, mate, especially not pregnant Halliwell women…unless you want to be blown up into thousands of pieces."

"What was that, _honey_?" Paige said in a sweet voice, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Er…nothing, sweetheart," Kyle replied, staring at his feet. Piper snorted. Suddenly, Phoebe burst into tears.

"Pheebs, what's wrong?" Piper said, shocked at this sudden display of emotion from Miss 'I don't care about anything anymore' Phoebe.

"You're what's wrong!" Phoebe yelled. "You horrible selfish bitch! You have to go and get yourself pregnant now, don't you? You've got it all now, haven't you Piper? A husband and now you're having a baby! I don't even have my fiancé anymore! You have to have everything! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" And with that outburst, Phoebe ran out of the room. Piper's jaw dropped. She tried to say something but no words came out. She was utterly speechless.

Phoebe slammed her bedroom door shut, sobbing loudly. "It amazes me how you manage to look so beautiful, even when you're crying," a male voice said.

Phoebe looked up to see a man with slicked back brown hair and…she gasped. One of his eyes was white on black and the other black on white! He wore a simple white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Phoebe levitated into the air in a battle pose.

"Wait, you don't need to attack me! I'm the God of Balance!" He exclaimed, quickly putting his hands in the air. "I mean you no harm! I didn't mean to intrude, but I've been watching you for months, Phoebe…you're so unhappy…so alone."

"So you thought you'd barge into my bedroom?" Phoebe snapped, levitating back down to the ground. The God smirked.

"Glad to see you're still as sarcastic as ever," He told her with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself…my name is Alexander." Phoebe had to laugh at that.

"A god named Alexander?" She said, raising one eyebrow. Alexander blushed slightly.

"It means Protector of Mankind," He said quietly, staring straight into her eyes. Phoebe smiled.

"Why are you here, Alexander?" She asked.

"To restore balance in your life and to bring back your hope," He replied. Phoebe stepped a little closer towards him.

"Bring back my hope in what?" She said. Alexander stepped closer to her. Their chests were no pressed together, their faces only an inch apart.

"That you will find love and be happy," He whispered, leaning towards her. Phoebe gasped, unable to move, unable to fight his seduction as his lips pressed against hers. As she responded to the kiss, she was hit with a premonition that turned her world upside down.

_Premonition_

"_Mommy, mommy, look!" A little girl exclaimed. "Mommy, mommy!" An older Phoebe turned to the little girl and said sweetly, "What do you want to show me?" Beaming, the girl levitated into the air. Phoebe grinned. _

"_Mommy, I can levitate higher!" Another girl yelled. She had dark brown – almost black – hair and unusual black on white eyes whereas the other girl had light brown hair and white on black eyes. _

_White on black eyes…_

_Black on white eyes…_

_Alexander._

A/N: Oooh, what does this mean? Yeah, so I've made a few changes involving the kids. Nothing major! It's mainly to do with Phoebe's kids and you will find out later on in the story! Oh and there will be a sequel. It's going to be called **A Blessed Life. **It's centered on the Charmed Ones' kids: Paisley, Payton, Phoebe's kids that will be born in the sequel to this story and Prue's kids that she will be pregnant with at the end of the sequel to this story.

Next chapter: Phoebe introduces Alexander to her family and apologizes to Piper for her weird behavior. Kyle finally proposes to Paige! (Yes, I haven't written that in yet, but it'll DEFINITELY be in the next chapter.) More of the Trinity's plots to kill the Charmed Ones.

Seven more chapters to write before the story finale!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up!**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Phoebe turned over and stared at the sleeping man next to her. She smiled to herself. "He really is a God," She whispered. Alexander moaned in his sleep as Phoebe climbed out of bed and pulled her silk dressing robe on over her naked body.

"Aren't I invited to breakfast?" Alexander demanded, sitting up, his unusual eyes wide with pretend outrage. Phoebe laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you think I should tell my family that you're here?" She asked. Alexander shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It would probably be best," He replied. "They might burst in on us…" Suddenly, Phoebe's bedroom door swung open and Paige stormed in, holding Paisley in her arms.

"Alright, Miss Phoebe, what the hell is your-?" She stopped abruptly at the sight of Alexander lying naked in Phoebe's bed.

"Omigod!" Paige exclaimed. "Who the hell is he and where did he come from? Please tell me you didn't make a guy using magic!"

"No, he's real," Phoebe said excitedly. "This is Alexander and he's the God of Balance! He's been watching me for months and he's been sent to restore my faith in love." Paige raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure he's not some crazy stalker who escaped from jail and broke into your room?" The witchlighter said, trying not to wake Paisley. Alexander laughed and climbed out of bed, now dressed in his blue jeans and white T-Shirt.

"I'm genuine, Paige, trust me," He told her. And in a flurry of black and white lights, he disappeared and then reappeared at the other side of the room.

"How do I know that you're not a demon?" Paige asked. Alexander gave her that annoying, cocky smirk and replied, "Call your whitelighter and ask him." Phoebe glared at her sister and said, "That won't be necessary. I believe you and that's all that matters." Paige's eyes widened. "Phoebe, you've known him for less than twenty-four hours. How can you trust him? I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt again." And before Phoebe could apologize, Paige orbed out.

Downstairs, Piper was pouring herself a cup of coffee whilst flicking through one of the _A Mother & Child _magazines that she had purchased from the superstore.

"Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked as she strode into the kitchen dressed in a tight black pencil skirt, black tank top and her black, pointy, stiletto-heeled Jimmy Choos.

Piper jumped, startled, and nearly spilled coffee all over the table. "Prue, don't scare me like that!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after what Phoebe said yesterday. You know…" Prue trailed off uncertainly. She didn't want to increase Piper's bad mood.

"I wouldn't worry about Miss Phoebe," Paige said, orbing in. "She's in bed with the God of Balance." Prue's jaw dropped. She jumped to her feet, accidentally knocking over her cup so that coffee spilled steadily across the table, ruining the magazine in front of her. Prue pushed back her raven hair, an angry look on her face.

"What happened to Phoebe being in love with Cole?" The telekinetic demanded. Paige shrugged.

"Maybe she just wasn't meant to be with him," The youngest sister replied.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Prue snapped about to storm off, but Piper shook her head.

"Don't, Prue," She told her firmly. "Let her live her own life." Prue sighed and sat back down just as Kyle orbed in. A smile spread across Paige's face at the sight of her lover.

"Hey," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Paisley's asleep so we have some time to ourselves." The witchlighter gave him a seductive look whilst her sisters mimed being sick.

Kyle laughed and put his hands on her hips. "Actually I wanted to ask you something," He replied, reaching into his pocket. Paige gasped as he went down on one knee, a small red box in one hand. He opened it and held it out to her. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Paige Matthews, will you marry me?" Kyle asked.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger? What will Paige say? Review please!

Next chapter: You'll have to wait and see…

Six more chapters to go!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now please don't kill me after you've read this chapter!**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Paige opened her mouth, ready to reply when a group of darklighters dark-orbed in, firing arrows from their crossbows. Paige and Kyle fell to the floor, many arrows sticking out of their bodies.

"Paige, Kyle!" Piper screamed, staring at the couple who were lying on the ground, blood pouring out of their wounds. With a flick of her wrists, Piper blew up each darklighter one by one and then ran to her sister's side.

"LEO!" Prue cried out, kneeling down next to Piper. She checked Paige's pulse. She was still breathing. (A/N: They don't seem that bothered about Kyle do they?) Leo orbed in, but collapsed in a heap, an arrow sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh, god!" Piper exclaimed. "Phoebe, get down here!" In a swirl of black and white lights, Phoebe and Alexander appeared.

"Omigod, Paige, Kyle!" Phoebe gasped, grabbing onto her baby sister's cooling hand. Paige's body gave a shudder.

"I'm going…to die…aren't…I?" She whispered, her porcelain pale face streaked with tears. Kyle turned his head and gave a shaky smile.

"At least we'll…go…together," He replied quietly. Piper held her head in her hands, trying desperately not to cry. Phoebe turned to Alexander, a look of desperate hope on her face, and said, "Can you heal them? You must be able to do something!" Alexander shook his head sadly.

"It's not one of my powers," He said softly. Prue let out a scream of frustration.

"We can't just sit back and watch them die!" She yelled. "Phoebe, bring Paisley down here!"

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked, startled. "Do you think she would really want to see her parents like this?" But when she saw Prue's look, she left the room quickly.

"I'm hoping that Paisley will be able to heal you, Kyle and Leo," Prue told Paige, kissing her forehead. "Hang in there, sis." Paige nodded weakly.

"Prue, you need to get the arrows out," Piper said, her brown eyes full of tears. Prue nodded and slowly telekinetically forced each arrow out of Paige, Kyle and Leo. Paige cried out in pain, the blood from her stomach wound spreading onto her cropped lilac sweater.

Phoebe entered the room with Paisley in her arms. "I hope this works," She whispered and placed the baby down on the ground next to her mother. Paisley blinked her big brown eyes and pointed her chubby arms in the direction of Paige. Suddenly, in a golden glow, Paige's wounds completely disappeared. Phoebe, Piper and Prue gasped.

"Good baby!" Piper exclaimed, picking Paisley up and twirling her around. Paisley giggled and pointed at Leo. His wounds disappeared too. But Paige's scream cut their celebrations short.

"He's dead!" Paige sobbed, resting her head on Kyle's chest. "He's gone!"

A/N: Another short chapter! The next one will be longer I promise! Aaaaaaaaargh! –Hides from angry fans – Don't kill me! Kyle will be back in the last two chapters!

Next chapter: The Trinity attack. Phoebe and Alexander have their first date (Hmm…shouldn't they have done that _before _they slept together?) and then it's Kyle's funeral.

Five more chapters to go!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Kyle will be back, I promise! R & R!**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The past few weeks had been a blur for Paige Matthews. She had lost him again. He had left again. But this time Kyle Brody hadn't just left her, he had left their daughter.

"Paigey?" She heard her eldest sister Prue say from the doorway. "Can I come in?" Paige nodded, rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. Prue sat down next to Paige, stroking Paige's silky lilac bed sheets.

"I just realized that we haven't had a proper chance to have a big-sister-to-little-sister chat," Prue said, laughing nervously. "Piper and Phoebe always found that my little talks with them help and…well, I just thought you needed someone to talk to." Paige smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks, Prue," She replied softly.

"How long did you know Kyle?" Prue asked and then immediately wanted to slap herself. Kyle Brody was not what she had planned on talking about. _Oh, God, I'm going to screw everything up with Paige now! I bet this is the last thing she wants to talk about! She's going to start yelling at me now…_Prue shouted to herself.

"About half a year," Paige told her, a silly smile plastered across her face. "Piper and Phoebe didn't trust him at first…but I did. He was amazing. He died to save me. I had just found out that I was pregnant that day and orbed to his apartment to tell him, but we were attacked by about ten upper-level demons and Kyle had no powers and I couldn't take them all by myself. Kyle told me to orb us out, but I knew they would follow. I decide to try and vanquish them. I wish I had listened to him. A vanquished a few of them with their own energy balls, but the rest were too powerful. We were out-numbered. Then everything happened so fast…" Paige stopped talking abruptly, her eyes swimming with tears. "One of the demons threw an energy ball at me, but K-Kyle jumped in front of me…the next thing I knew Kyle was lying on the ground. He was dead. And now he's gone again! How could he leave me? How could he leave our daughter?" Suddenly, she burst into tears. Prue wrapped her arms around Paige and rocked backwards and forwards, making shushing sounds and stroking Paige's hair, like she used to do to Piper when she was a little girl.

"I need him, Prue," Paige sobbed. "I need him."

Phoebe and Alexander appeared in a swirl of black and white lights to see a table for two…at the Eiffel Tower!

"Omigod, Alexander!" Phoebe gasped. "You did all of this?" Alexander, dressed in a tuxedo, smiled and bowed low.

"Your table awaits, madam," He said in a lousy French accent. Phoebe laughed. The empathic Charmed One was dressed in a low cut strappy deep pink dress that reached her knees and flared out slightly.

"It's amazing," She said breathlessly, sitting down opposite Alexander and admiring the view below them. "Won't people come up here?"

Alexander shook his head and picked up his knife and fork. "Okay, Miss Halliwell, let's eat!"

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, Cole stared at his baby daughter who was sleeping in her crib. He sighed. She was so beautiful with honey-blonde hair and her adorable smile…but those black eyes. Cole shuddered. They were so full of evil.

"I'll save you, Jade," He whispered. "I promise." Suddenly, Fleur shimmered in, wrapping her arms around Cole's neck. He growled and pushed her away.

"Get away from me," He muttered darkly. Fleur's jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" She demanded. Cole conjured up an energy ball and transformed into Belthazor.

"Get away from me or I'll kill you," He hissed. "I don't love you. I never did. I love Phoebe. I am only here for my daughter. Just stay away from me, got it?" Fleur gasped, trying to hold back tears. She wanted to hurt him, rip out his hurt and mail it to his beloved _Phoebe. _But she couldn't. She loved him. Fleur – the powerful demoness – had fallen in love.

Back at the Halliwell Manor, a scream ripped through the air, causing Prue and Paige to break off their embrace. "Piper!" Prue exclaimed. "Quick, orb us!" Paige grabbed onto her sister's arm and they disappeared in a flurry of bright lights.

They reappeared in the sun room to find Katrina telekinetically slamming Piper down onto the table.

"Hey!" Paige yelled. "CHAIR!" In a flurry of orbs, the chair orbed out and reappeared, slamming into Katrina. The demoness stumbled back and then laughed loudly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lila asked, one eyebrow raised. Prue responded by using the strongest telekinetic blast she could muster, sending Lila flying. The blonde demoness smashed through the wall and landed in a pile of rubble in the next room. Paige and Katrina gasped.

"Prue, have you any idea how much that will cost to fix?" Paige yelled. Prue shrugged and turned her anger to Katrina. She flung out her arm and telekinetically sent Katrina sailing through the window, shards of glass flying everywhere. Now that the two sisters were down, she ran to Piper's side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"I think so," Piper groaned. Then her eyes widened. "Where's Paisley?"

"Relax, she's with Darryl and Sheila," Paige replied. "Where's Phoebe? If we want to vanquish these bitches we need her with us to do…before they wake up." Prue pulled out her cell phone.

"Go get the spell," Prue told her youngest sister. Paige nodded and orbed out.

"Are we finally going to send their sorry asses straight to hell?" Piper asked, hands on hips. Prue nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"You got it."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Aw, poor Paigey. Review please!

Next chapter: A big vanquish, but who is left standing?

Four more chapters left!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviews! Muahahahaha only I shall know who survives! But then again, so will you when you read this chapter! R & R!**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The Charmed Ones stood in front of the attic wall where they had drawn the triquatra in white chalk. Prue, the eldest, stood at the top point of the triquatra, Piper at the bottom left point, Phoebe at the bottom right point and Paige in the middle. The each held a potion vial filled with red liquid in their hands. All they had to do was wait for Katrina and Lila to enter the attic.

Suddenly, the attic began to shake as the two sisters made their entrance. They both shimmered in, launching dozens of energy balls at the Charmed Ones. Piper blew them all up as they flew towards her and her sisters.

"Aren't you supposed to be powerful?" Prue question, clutching the vial tightly in her hand. "Or are you weakened without your sister?"

Katrina glared at her and replied, "We don't need her to kill you. We have the magic of every source of all evil there ever was coursing through our veins! You four are pathetic witches who we will squash like bugs."

"I don't think so," Prue said and then yelled, "NOW!" The Charmed Ones each hurled their potions at the two evil sisters, hitting them both in the chest, causing dark blood to ooze out. Lila gasped, clutching the wound. Her sister had already fallen to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"_Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," _Prue started.

"_Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace," _Piper continued.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," _Phoebe said strongly, feeling the magic gathering around them.

"_Vanquish this evil from time and space," _Paige finished, her hair flying back from the strong wind. Suddenly, the triquatra on the wall ripped open, become a swirling blue portal of magic. One by one, the spirits of the Halliwell women floated out, standing in a line behind the mighty Charmed Ones. Lila and Katrina let out a scream as the four Halliwell sisters chanted the words that every demon dreads:

"_The Power of Four forever more!"_

"_The Power of Four forever more!"_

"_The Power of Four forever more!"_

"_The Power of Four forever more!"_

And with that, an almighty blast shot through the Halliwell attic, obliterating Lila and Katrina. Before the blast could reach the Charmed Ones and destroy them too, the spirits flew in front of them, protecting them from the blast.

"Now that was a vanquish," Paige said breathlessly as the spirits disappeared and the portal closed, returning to the triquatra that she had drawn on their attic wall.

Down in the Underworld, Fleur let out a scream. She fell to her knees, sobbing, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"They can't be dead!" She cried. "They can't be!" With an angry yell, she hurled an energy ball at the cave wall, leaving a scorch mark. Fleur got up, her eyes burning with anger. She clenched her fists and hissed, "I will finish what we started. I will avenge my sisters."

Meanwhile, in the heavens, Kyle Brody had been watching the entire thing. He smiled. "I knew you could do it, Paige," He whispered.

"Kyle," Leo said, orbing in. "The Elders wish to see you." Kyle sighed, running his hands through his dark hair.

"What about?" Kyle asked. Leo grinned in response.

"You'll see," He replied.

**A/N: Omigod my chapters are getting so short! Anyway, I think it's time you found out what the Charmed kids' powers are! Oh, and Phoebe now has twins.**

**Paisley Samantha Halliwell (Paige's daughter): Photokinesis, orbing, forcefields**

**Payton Cassandra Wyatt (Piper's daughter): Electrokinesis, orbing, healing**

**Phoenix Melinda Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter): Levitation, empathy, premonitions**

**Patience Alicia Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter): Cyrokinesis and levitation**

**Alexandra Grace Trudeau (Prue's daughter): Phasing, telepathy, telekinesis**

**Halliwell Trudeau (Prue's daughter): Hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, astral projection**

**And maybe more to come… **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, I've had a lot of reviews! I'm so glad that everyone likes my fic! I can't wait to write the sequel! **

**Peanut2lb: I'm glad you liked my story! Yeah, I didn't want Andy being a whitelighter because they've already got Kyle and Leo. And I don't see Andy as a pacifist. He's more of the better-to-kick-your-ass-with dude. :D That's why he's perfect with Prue! Yep, I feel sorry for the sisters. Fleur is going to kick their butts big time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Rini08: Glad you liked it! Cyrokinesis is the power that Prue had in her past life. She can basically turn things to ice and create ice and stuff. **

**PaigeMatthews06: Okay because you didn't understand some of the powers I've written a little power dictionary just for you!**

**Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. **

**Electrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate electricity. **

**Cyrokinesis: The ability to turn things into ice and create ice.**

**Phasing: The ability to walk through objects (Think of Shadowcat from X-Men)**

**Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate water**

**Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Kyle Brody and Leo Wyatt appeared at the meeting room in front of the council of elders. Leo bowed his head at the sight of the powerful magical creatures dressed in their shimmering gold robes that gave off an air of importance.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kyle demanded. "Are you going to tell me that I can't watch over Paige and my daughter now?" One Elder shook his head.

"No, Kyle," Another replied. "We are here to send you back down to earth. The Angel of Destiny came to see us and it seems that your destiny still awaits you. Your new destiny as a father. You will return to earth as a mortal to protect your daughter. You will have a special connection with her. If she was hurt, you would feel her pain, is she was sad, you would feel her sorrow, if she was happy, you would share her joy. But if she dies, you die too. You are died to her, Kyle. If you wish to remain with your family, you must protect her. If you die again, you will not get another chance."

Meanwhile, down in the underworld, Fleur caught the energy ball that a demon had just hurled at her in her hand and fired it back, vanquishing him instantly.

"Anyone else have any problems taking orders from a woman?" She said, her eyes glinting dangerously. The dozens of demons before her bowed instantly.

"I may not be as powerful without my sisters," She told them. "But it was written thousands of years ago that _I _could stop the Charmed Ones. If you come with me, you will not be vanquished by those pathetic witches. They may seem to be all powerful, but they are good. They will have weaknesses. We can destroy them! Now who's with me?" The demons let out a roar of approval.

"Now we attack!" Fleur shouted. One by one the demons shimmered out until only Fleur remained in the cave, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"It has begun," She whispered and shimmered out.

The demons and Fleur shimmered into the Halliwell Manor to find Paige sat in the sun room, holding Paisley in her arms. She gasped when she saw them.

"Hello, Paige," Fleur snarled. "Ah, so this is the precious Angel of Light? I may as well kill her while I'm here and save my daughter the hassle."

"PAISLEY, NURSERY!" Paige yelled and in a flurry of orbs, Paisley disappeared. Fleur scowled.

"Aw, why you got to ruin a demon's fun?" She said, pouting. "Now where are your sisters?"

"Right here," Prue said from the doorway. She strode in followed by Piper and Phoebe. All three of them clutched a potion vial in their hands. Prue stood with her head up high, staring confidently at Fleur. Piper put her hands on her hips and Phoebe raised her hand ready to throw the potion if Fleur attacked.

But the blond gave a bow and said, "Well, if it isn't the mighty Charmed Ones. Do you really think that you can stop me?" Paige smirked.

"Well we did vanquish your sisters and they were probably more powerful than you so there isn't much of a challenge really," The witchlighter replied. "I'm surprised you even showed your face here. I mean, we have the Power of Four, the nexus and the Book of Shadows. What do you have? A bunch of low-level demons? Is that the best you can do?" Fleur's face seemed to swell up with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed deep red and she screamed, "How dare you!" With a wave of her arm she telekinetically threw each sister across the room.

"Kill them!" She commanded the demons. "Kill them all!" The demons ran at the Charmed Ones, conjuring up energy balls and athames.

Prue stood up, tossing back her raven hair and called out to a demoness, "Hit me with your best shot, bitch!" The demoness hurled an energy ball at the eldest Charmed One, but she sent it telekinetically flying back, vanquishing the demoness instantly. Phoebe ran at one, levitating into the air and kicking him in the jaw. The demon stumbled back, the athame falling out of his hand.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Phoebe said, picking up the athame and stabbing the demon in the stomach so that he blew up.

Paige orbed into the middle of two demons. They instantly conjured up energy balls. "Oh, that's nice!" Paige said sarcastically as they fired them at her. She orbed out and orbed back in just as the energy balls hit the demons, vanquishing them.

Piper flicked her wrists repeatedly blowing up the energy balls that a demoness kept firing at her. She sighed, blowing up another one. "Okay, this is getting boring!" She yelled, freezing the next energy ball just as it left the demoness hand. With another flick of her wrists she blew up the demoness.

Now all the demons were gone, leaving the Charmed Ones against Fleur. The blonde demoness gulped. She hadn't expected the sisters to have defeated the demons so quickly. She knew that she couldn't stop them without her sisters.

"Okay, you obviously can't kill us now," Piper said, arms folded. "If you could you would have done it already. So you don't have your sisters anymore and we just vanquished all your demons. So what are you going to do? Are you going to leave before we vanquish you?"

Fleur glanced at each Charmed One: Prue could easily deflect her energy balls, Piper could freeze her, Phoebe could use her empathy to channel Fleur's powers and Paige could orb her around the world so fast that she would get travel-sick!

"This isn't over," Fleur promised them and shimmered out. Piper sighed with relief.

"Piper, why did you let her go?" Phoebe demanded. "We could have vanquished her!" Piper shook her head. "No we couldn't. Paige didn't have a potion. We need all four potions for it to work." Paige groaned.

"I'm sorry, guys," She apologized. "I've just been so busy with Paisley now that Kyle isn't here to help." Tears instantly filled her eyes at the thought of Kyle's death. "I-I'm gonna go check on Paisley," She mumbled, trying to hold back tears as she orbed out.

She orbed back into her bedroom to find a man wearing a white skirt and black pants sat on her bed, holding Paisley. He had spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Paige gasped.

"Kyle!" She exclaimed.

A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! Aw, poor Kyle is mortal again. Ah well! At least he gets to be with Paisley and Paige! Review please!

Next chapter: Kyle tells Paige about what the Elders told him and then proposes again, Fleur goes to a seer, Cole shows up at the manor to see Phoebe, Prue and Andy try to have some _alone _time and Piper's baby starts using magic from the womb.

Two more chapters left!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

If Leo hadn't have orbed in and caught her, Paige was sure she would have collapsed. She felt weak at the knees and light-headed at the sight of Kyle Brody.

"K-Kyle," Paige stammered.

Kyle grinned and replied, "In the flesh. I'm mortal, Paige. The Elders told me that my destiny was not over and I was sent back down to earth as a mortal to protect Paisley. They also told me that Paisley and I have a special bond. I feel what she feels. As long as she's alive, I'm alive. But if she dies, I die too." Paige gasped, her eyes widening. For once in her life she was grateful towards the elders. They had brought back the love of her life.

"Paige Matthews," Kyle said, going down on one knee and holding out the same diamond ring that he had been holding when he died. "Will you marry?" Paige nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as Kyle slid the ring onto her finger. She was finally going to have a family of her own.

In Prue's bedroom, she stepped out of her closet wearing a short see-through black nightgown with ribbon straps and a blue lace garter around her thigh. Andy's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"You approve?" She said in a seductive voice. Andy responded by grabbing her and practically throwing her onto the bed.

"I love you so much," He whispered, planting kisses on her neck. She shivered as he kissed her collar bone and made his way down to her breasts.

"I love you too," Prue replied and then let out a moan as Andy kissed her breasts softly. While he was doing so, Prue telekinetically unzipped his jeans and slid them down so that they fell off. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Prue pulled down his boxers with her feet, leaving him completely naked. Prue let out another moan as Andy pulled up her nightgown and entered her body. She clung onto him tightly as they made love on top of the bed sheets, rolling around and letting out moans of passion.

Downstairs, Piper and Phoebe were flicking through more baby magazines, looking for cute little outfits, when Cole suddenly shimmered in, holding Jade in his arms. He had scorch marks on his shirt and a scratch mark across his right cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper screeched. _"And with that thing!"_ Cole frowned, glancing down at his daughter who was staring sweetly back at him.

"Piper, she's only a baby," He told her. "Look, I only stayed with Fleur so that I can stop Jade from turning evil. I've finally managed to get her away from her mother. I know that Fleur will come after me and probably kill me so you have to protect Jade and kill Fleur. And if I die…well, could you raise her?" Piper's face turned a shade of purple with anger.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She screamed. "YOU EXPECT US TO RAISE THAT LITTLE DEMON? THE DEMON THAT WILL TRY TO KILL MY NIECE WHEN SHE'S OLDER! FOR GOD'S SAKE, COLE! IF YOU WANT TO STOP YOUR DAUGHTER FROM TURNING EVIL THEN BIND HER GODDAMN POWERS AND STAY AWAY FROM US!" Cole turned to Phoebe, a desperate look on his face, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Cole," She replied. "I don't love you anymore. I don't _need _you anymore. I've found my soul mate and it's not you. Now leave before we vanquish you and your daughter." Cole stared at her, his ice blue eyes full of pain.

"I never meant to hurt you," He said quietly and shimmered out. In a fit of rage, Piper flicked her wrists at the vase on the windowsill, but instead of it blowing up, a bolt of neon yellow electricity shot out of her hands, destroying the vase instantly. Piper gasped, staring at her hands.

"Piper, what the hell was that?" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper glanced down at her large stomach and smiled.

"I think my baby just used her powers," She replied.

Down in the underworld, Fleur sat in the seer's lair, waiting impatiently for the demon to show up. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here," the seer's voice echoed around the chamber.

"Show yourself," Fleur commanded. The seer shimmered in, hands on hips.

"You could have at least said please," She told her. "But I don't want myself being blown to smithereens like the last demon that crossed your path. So what do you want to know?" The Seer twirled a lock of curly brown hair around one finger as Fleur replied angrily, "I want to know my future, you foolish girl. Will I be able to stop the Charmed Ones? And where is my daughter?" The Seer smiled and held out her hands.

"Let me show you," She said. Fleur placed her hands on top of the Seer's and closed her eyes…

_A tall girl with honey-coloured wavy hair was sat on a bed and reading a large black book with a large metal pentacle on the cover. Suddenly, another girl with dark brown hair and big brown eyes orbed in, her hands surrounded by a white glow. She was dressed in blue jeans, cowboy boots and a tight blue T-Shirt. _

"_Excuse me, this is my room, Paisley," The girl on the bed spat, jumping to her feet, a shadow sphere forming in one hand. _

"_And this is my house, Jade," Paisley snapped back. "And I want you out. I don't even know why my Aunt Phoebe let you stay!" Jade got ready to throw the sphere._

"_Because it was destiny that we would meet and try to destroy each other," She replied. "But I will succeed in destroying you!" And with that, she hurled the sphere at Paisley, but a forcefield appeared around her, deflecting it. _

"_Payton, Phoenix, Patience, Lex, Hallie, get in here now!" Paisley shouted. In a flurry of orbs, her cousins appeared. Their eyes widened when they saw the shadow sphere in Jade's hand. _

"_Looks like Aunt Phoebe was wrong," Hallie said. "I guess you can't change people. Once evil, always evil."_

_With a yell, Jade hurled a dozen of shadow spheres at each of the Halliwells, darkness filling the room. Jade stood there, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the lifeless bodies of the people that she had once regarded as friends._

And then the vision ended. Fleur opened her eyes, a smile across her face. Her daughter was the most powerful force of evil the world would ever know and she would do everything in her power to make her vision come true.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well that's it! The sequel will be up later today! Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
